


You, me, and Baby

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Baby Baby [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “I think it’s best if you leave my son,” he said, quietly sliding over an envelope that was rather full.





	You, me, and Baby

**Author's Note:**

> still on that mpreg kick

“I think it’s best if you leave my son,” he said, quietly sliding over an envelope that was rather full.

Joshua stared down at it, disgusted.  His hands twitched. He wavered on wanting to take the envelope and throwing it back in his face and to wanting to touch his own stomach. But it was better not to give the old man more leverage. He clearly still didn’t know that Joshua was pregnant.

“Why?” Joshua wasn’t as rich as Jeonghan but he wasn’t a nobody. If anything, he had more skills than Jeonghan did. Love him as much as he did, Joshua would readily admit that sometimes Jeonghan was simply too nice and not always the sharpest tool in the box, despite all the schooling he had. Too much time playing around Joshua thought, but Jeonghan was trying harder to learn all he had missed.

“My son has better prospects out there besides you. Offers of marriage with people who would bring the company better ties. You’re simply a smart man, omega or not,” Yoon Jonghwa said.

“And you don’t care if Jeonghan would be unhappy,” Joshua asked, even if he knew the answer already. “Jeonghan loves me.” Joshua tried not to frown, but it was weird when Jeonghan’s face, years older, was basically looking at him like he was dirt, like the gum on the bottom of peoples’ shoes.

“He’ll get over it. He goes through people like water. You’re just his latest flavor of the month,” he said, staring at Joshua down his nose.

“If I was just his latest _flavor of the month_ ,” Joshua said with venom, “then why are you so worried. He’ll just leave me, right? What’s the use of bribing me to leave Jeonghan? Unless you’re afraid?” Joshua internally smirked as he watched the old man’s lips thin. “If you excuse me, Jeonghan is coming home soon. And he’ll be worried if I’m not there.”

Getting up, Joshua walked away, not looking back. He could feel those eyes bore into his skull. Joshua wasn’t giving Jeonghan up. No way.

* * *

“Shua,” Jeonghan shouted, “I’m home!” Jeonghan took off his shoes, undoing his tie quickly. “You said you had news?” Jeonghan always whined that his job kept him from picking Joshua up from his own work every day. He missed the routine of going home with Shua, getting a light quick kiss if it could be spared, and going grocery shopping at night if need be.

Now a days Joshua went grocery by himself; Jeonghan was held up in the office for overtime learning all he could to make up for his less than attentive days during his youth. It was disheartening, Jeonghan wanted to be all domestic with Joshua again. They were the domestic couple back in the end days of Joshua’s Master’s, and now it was harder to spend time with Joshua. Jeonghan hated it.  

Popping out of the kitchen, Joshua grinned. “Welcome home. And I did. It’s a surprise.”

“A good one?” If it had something to do with his dad Jeonghan was sure it wasn’t going to be that great.

“Yea,” Joshua said softly, his eyes filled with love.

Jeonghan leaned in and kissed him on the lips, letting the them linger before pulling away. “Any surprise from you will be good.”

Leaning back, Joshua laughed. “You’ll love this one. Promise.” He swatted at Jeonghan. “Now go change so we can start eating.”

* * *

Jeonghan waited as Joshua folded in his legs, snuggling up to Jeonghan and squirming until he found a comfortable position on Jeonghan’s lap. If the news was super good they’d likely have sex on the couch with Joshua riding him. Jeonghan always liked it when Joshua rode him.

“So, what’s the surprise,” he murmured, kissing Joshua on the cheek. A cuddly Shua was great and rare, unless Joshua was feeling needy, horny, or sick. And Jeonghan never failed to take advantage of it.

Taking his hands off his waist, Joshua moved them to his stomach. His eyes twinkled as he looked down at Jeonghan, the light bouncing off his head, making him look a bit like an angel. “I have something cooking in my stomach,” Joshua joked. “It’ll take several months you see. Until it’s ready to come out. Something we made together.”

Joshua laughed at the way Jeonghan’s jaw dropped and stayed wide open. His cute Jeonghannie. “You’re going to catch flies if you leave your mouth wide open like that,” he joked, gently lifting Jeonghan’s jaw with his finger and shutting it.

“Bu-bu-baby?”

Jeonghan’s face was precious, the wide slightly frightened eyes, the open fish lips, and the way he looked at Joshua like he would fix it all. His cute alpha.

“Yes,” Joshua replied softly, kissing Jeonghan on the forehead. “Baby. I have a baby in my stomach. They’ll grow and then I’ll have to give birth and we’ll have a child to hold and love.”

Joshua let out a little chuckle as he felt himself being pulled close, Jeonghan’s face buried into his chest, his arms holding him a bit tighter. Feeling a mumble of Jeonghan’s lips, Joshua gently stroked his hair. “Hmm?”

More mumbling came out.

“I don’t speak gibberish Jeonghan,” Joshua laughed.

Pulling away, Jeonghan looked up at him, the sheer love in his eyes making Joshua’s heart swell with joy. “I knocked you up.” He grinned that boy next door smile that Joshua loved to pieces. “I got my baby full with a baby.”

Joshua felt laughter bubbling out of him. His voice filled the air with deep happy giggles. “Yea you did,” he said through the laughing. “And how are you going to make up for it?” Joshua smirked at Jeonghan lowering himself onto his knees so he could be face to face with Jeonghan.

“Marry me,” Jeonghan whispered. “Marry me and never leave me. Have all of my babies. Be mine forever.”

Leaning in, Joshua kissed him, moaning softly as Jeonghan held him and gently moved his hands to fondle his ass. Joshua pulled back. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Jeonghan slammed the front door, rattling some of the art hanging on their walls. Fuck.  

It startled Joshua into waking. He had been taking a nap on the couch before this. “Jeonghan,” he said muzzily.

Jeonghan’s eyes softened as he took in the sight of a sleep rumpled Joshua. His precious pregnant fiancé. “Did I wake you up?”

Yawning, Joshua shook his head. He leaned against the couch to smile at Jeonghan. “Welcome home. We missed you.”

He felt his insides melt. Joshua had taken to include their unborn child in his greetings now, in the way he greeted Jeonghan, in his texts asking for Jeonghan to stop by the store to get him something, in his little messages of love yous. “Of course, you two did,” Jeonghan teased, “why wouldn’t you two miss me. I’m the love of your lives.”

Moving, Jeonghan sat down on the couch, pulling Joshua close to cuddle.

Joshua let out a noise of contentment, Jeonghan’s nose in his hair. “Is everything ok? You slammed the door just now.”

Jeonghan gritted his teeth, remembering things from work. “My dad. He’s trying to micromanage me even when I’m in a different department.” He relaxed a bit as he felt Joshua’s hand slip into his, his fingers trying to sooth Jeonghan’s tense nerves. “It pisses me off.”

“Why don’t you leave and work somewhere else then?”

“If only it were that easy,” Jeonghan groaned. “Even if I did, my old man’s reach is far and he’d likely fuck up my chances to get a job somewhere else here in South Korea anyhow.”

“Let’s go to California then,” Joshua murmured. “You, me, and baby. We can start a new life there and once you feel satisfied with what you learned or wanted to do we can come back to Seoul.”

“Leave?” Jeonghan never thought about it like that.

“If he’s not helping you and will sabotage you if you try another company here,” Joshua paused, turning to look at Jeonghan, “then let’s leave where he can’t sink his claws in you.”

Jeonghan hummed, letting the cogs in his brain work.  He nodded. “You could be close to your family and they’d help take care of you while I’m working. You can maybe pick up a teaching job at uni like you wanted. Yea. That could work.”

Joshua kissed him, smiling into Jeonghan’s mouth. Silently, he smirked. If Jeonghan’s father wanted him to leave he would. He’d just be taking Jeonghan with him.


End file.
